A Look Inside
by miasu
Summary: Sequel to Non Sequitur. This is mainly based on...well can't tell you without spoiling. Read N.S. first, and then this. R/R please. Thanks . 3 Chapters and counting...
1. Disclaimer

A Look Inside

By GValko

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any of the characters from Slayers. Nor do I own anything that "might" accidentally come across as someone else. Just to get this cleared up.

Now for some legal issues.

This fanfic is the intellectual property of GValko ©2002.

If you would wish to have this copyrighted literary work, please contact me.

Anyway lets go!


	2. A Look Inside part 1

A Look Inside pt 1

For here am I sitting in a tin can, floating high above the world… 

David Bowie's Space Oddities

I was planning to add this on to the story, but I decided to give its own breathing room.

Well here it goes. It may be a little more serious than its prequel….

Italicized words are song lyrics.

Hey you, out there in the cold  
Getting lonely, getting old   
Can you feel me?

Lina forced herself to open her eyes again…preparing to see the void again…

But this time, she could see something…a small girl walking farther and farther away from her…

  
  


Hey you, standing in the aisles  
With itchy feet and fading smiles   
Can you feel me?  
  


She tried to catch up to her, trying to figure where was…

But she was too slow, and the child disappeared…only leaving the void behind.

Lina fell back, slowly, trying to get her bearings…

Hey you, dont help them to bury the light  
Don't give in without a fight.  
  


Lina heard something behind her, and when she turned, the child was standing behind her…

  
  


Hey you, out there on your own  
Sitting naked by the phone   
Would you touch me?

Lina looked at the child bewildered at where she had come from.

She gasped when she saw the child was a much younger version of herself.

Faltering as she was trying to ask the child "Where is this?" 

  
  


Hey you, with you ear against the wall  
Waiting for someone to call out   
Would you touch me?

The child smiled, and then proceeded to walk away…disappearing again…but this time into something…

  
Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone?  
Open your heart, I'm coming home.

…right into Lina…

She took a step back as a shock ran throughout her body….and slowly fell unconscious onto the cold black ground that seemed to have formed…

  
But it was only fantasy.  
The wall was too high,   
As you can see.  
No matter how he tried,   
He could not break free.  
And the worms ate into his brain.  
  


Lina woke up sometime later…was it just a dream?

Maybe not, as she seemed to feel out of place here…

But a slow, slow feeling of terror gripped her, but as a cause for it, she could not seem to find one.

  
Hey you, standing in the road  
always doing what you're told,   
Can you help me?

Meanwhile at the inn, breakfast had finished, and everyone was packing up for the road.

They had all swore that they were going to find what had happened to Lina at all costs.

  
Hey you, out there beyond the wall,  
Breaking bottles in the hall,   
Can you help me?

And Xellos sat listening to Xelas Metallium, as the plans were laid out for the coming attack…

  
Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all  
Together we stand, divided we fall.  
  


And Lina shut her eyes again…

Ending notes.

Well I'm making the sequel.

Hope you enjoy it so far.

Its going to be concentrating more on Lina then anyone else.

Thus the title.

The song is "Hey You" by Pink Floyd (Album: "The Wall"; Disc 2; Track 1)

Well excelsior.

And of course Read and review.


	3. The Island is But a Dream Upon the Eye o...

A Look Inside: Part 2- The Island is But a Dream Upon the Eye of the Sleeper.  
  
--  
  
Wolfpack Island…  
  
Lina struggled from her sleep. She had woken up in a room that was strangely familiar, though she could not remember ever being there. As she tried to get up, she felt herself weak, and unable to get up.  
  
It was like there was an invisible force pushing down on her.  
  
Suddenly the force seemed to vanish, and she got up. She started to examine her surroundings. It was a small room, plainly decorated with a bed, a night table, a window, and a wardrobe.  
  
She opened the wardrobe, and was pleased to find that it was stocked with some of her favorite outfits…  
  
--  
  
Back in Corneria  
  
Passing a weird guy in a hat, a red haired swords guy, a thief, a red mage, and a white mage, the party slowly left town.  
  
(Don't expect to see much more of these guys…maybe a side story later.)  
  
--  
  
In the war room…  
  
Xelas finished going over her plan. She was seemingly disappointed that her secret was going to go past the battle in metamorphosis. Oh well. It was nothing, seeing as she had her time, and this would be a benefit for both her and all the mazoku…  
  
--  
  
Back to Lina…  
  
Lina now staring at herself nude, had noticed something. She had grown taller, and her bust size had also seemed to have increase too. Shrugging she got up, and went to get changed. She then proceeded, too…but then started to black out…  
  
---  
  
Well…it's a bad place to end...but how do you expect to do a cliffhanger?  
  
The title was inspired by a great game I love, but giving the name would spoil it. (Hints a Legend of Zelda game).  
  
Well…use your imaginations to figure out what will happen next. ^o^  
  
Buh-bye. 


	4. The Beat Goes On (pt.3)

A Look Inside Part 3: And The Beat Goes On…  
  
---  
  
Lina woke up, after feeling like something had hit her with a freight train. She got up, and looked around. She was in the same room, as before, though it had gotten darker outside. There were no visual clues on how long she had been there, but it had been at least a few hours. Shrugging she went to the door, only to find it was locked from the outside. She was about to cast something to open the door…when a shock came out, and knocked her to the ground. Shrugging as she tried to get up, she tried again, with the same result. She then decided it was an exercise in futility, and gave up, and fell on the bed, where she collapsed.  
  
--  
  
Meanwhile Gourry and the rest had just passed the man from Scene 27 (1).  
  
--  
  
Zelas smiled as she watched the chaos start the battle between her and Dolphin. It was nice, she and Dolphin figured the perfect way to get a free meal, and unclog some of those down in the lower hierarchy. Of course, she wasn't about to let that leaked, not even to Xellos, He was trustworthy, but it just more fun if a secret was being held from him. Ahh…sweet irony….  
  
--  
  
Lina got up later and looked out the window, and looked out. It was a pretty view, for it seemed she was on an island. She leaned out a little more, and saw she seemed to be in a castle or fortress.  
  
She moved away, and tried the door again. Surprisingly it opened. She shrugged and left the room seeing what was in this place, and if there was any unguarded valuables…  
  
*Little chibi-Lina walks by holding a sign, "Finders keepers, losers weepers." *  
  
She walked past a suit of armor, obviously old, but yet well cared for. She stopped wondering how much it would sell for in the open market…but noticed something…  
  
As she looked into her reflection…she looked at her face…it was as it normally looked except…there was something seemed to have been altered…she looked hard, and then noticed her pupils were slitted…  
  
---  
  
Well that's another wrap.  
  
I really should organize my plot for this. It currently is whatever I want to write.  
  
I can't really tell my plans for right now. They kinda would spoil it.  
  
The only reference there was (1): Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Watch, and you'll see the reference. Very funny movie too.  
  
See ya.  
  
Owari…for now… 


End file.
